Forbiden Love
by Gil Corbeille
Summary: Siapakah yang bakal Eren pilih? apakah Jean sang penyihir atau Rivaille yang seorang vampire? namun ketika dia sudah menetapkan siapa yang dia pilih melalui hatinya dan ingin mengungkapkannya, dia... [Chapter 4 Update! Hope you all like it ]
1. Chapter 1

"_Eren, maukah kau sehidup semati bersama denganku selamanya?"_

"_TIDDAAKK! Eren milikku! Dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada MAKHLUK TERKUTUK seperti Dirimu itu!"_

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forbiden Love**

**Disclaimer by – Isayama Hajime**

**Story By – Gil Corbeille**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, and Gaje...**

**Don't like don't read, Thanks. ^^**

Chapter 1

Disuatu pagi diSina, Bocah berumur 9 tahun dengan mata beriris zambrud sedang mencoba untuk mendapatkan permen dari sahabatnya itu Jean dengan jurus andalannya 'Puppy Eyes'

"Ooooh! Ayolah Jean! Aku mau! Aku mau!"

"Tiiiidaaaak biisaa Ereeennn peeerrmeeennnyyaaa tingggaaall saaattuuuuuu… ngeeerrttiii gaaaa?"  
Eren langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Jean yang melihatnya gemas mulai berpikir keras, apakah dia akan memberikannya atau ga.

"Jean!" Panggil Armin yang juga sahabatnya Eren.

"Ha-ah!? Ada apa Armin?" Jawab Jean.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan permen itu kepada Eren? Aku tau itu limited edition, tapi, bukankah kau sudah sering memakannya Jean?"  
Armin tau kalau Jean menyukai Eren. Maka dari itu dia menggunakan kesempatan itu agar Jean mau memberikan permennya kepada Eren yang sedari tadi memasang 'Puppy Eyes'nya dan menggembungkan pipinya sehingga membuat semua yang melihat baik kaum adam maupun hawa menjadi gemas melihatnya dan Armin merasa risih karena pasangan mata yang dari tadi melirik kesana karena tingkah Eren.

"Hey.. Jean sini! Kemarikan telingamu!" Pinta Armin.

"O-ok"

"_Tidak bisakah kau melihat keadaan disini Jean!? Apa kau mau Eren di rape sama para seme-seme yang lain karena tingkah Eren yang seperti itu?"_ Bisik Armin mengancam tak lupa dia membuat penekanan kata 'Rape' disana.

"HAAAAHHHH?" Reaksi Jean yang kaget berhasil membuat Armin mengernyit dan menarik kerah Jean kembali untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan tadi.

"_Jadi, jalan keluarnya hanyalah memberikan permen itu kepada Eren sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kau akan kehilangan Eren selamanya"_ Ancaman Armin sukses membuat Jean sweatdrop mendengar Armin yang berbicara begitu kepadanya.  
_  
'Benar juga ya….'_ Batin Jean menyetujui pendapat Armin setelah melihat sekeliling.

1 menit

2 menit.

4 menit..

8 menit…

..

….

"OOooohh! Ayolah Jean!" Teriak Armin kesal melihatnya.

"Iya! Iya!" Jawab Jean kesal sambil menyerahkan permen bercover Armoned Titan Limited edition itu.

"Niih untukmu Eren!"

"Makasiihh Jeaaannn!" Jawab Eren dengan senangnya  
_  
'Astaga manisnya…'  
_  
'DEG'  
_  
'Iya ya.. kok aku baru sadar sekarang'_

"Hei! Apa!? Ngapain kalian melihat-lihat kemari!? Iri ya karena aku ada permen Limited edition ini!?" Tanya Jean yang baru menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. (terlambat engkau nak terlambat | Armin : *sambil menepuk pundak author* emang begitulah Jean thor… hahahaha | #ditendang Jean)

Setelah mendengarkan apa yang dibilang Jean, semuanya memasang muka masam dan bermata tajam kearah Jean terkecuali buat Armin yang sweatdrop mendengarnya karena ga menyangka kalau Jean akan ngomong seperti itu dan Eren yang sedang menikmati permennya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya aku pergi belajar sihir bersama Connie."  
Ya! Begitulah! Seperti yang kalian dengar dan lihat. Jean dan juga Connie itu adalah seorang penyihir.

(NB : Anggaplah para Titan udah musnah disana, hanya tinggal 5 Titan yang masih hidup disana yaitu : Armoned Titan, Collosal Titan, Ymir, Annie, sama Eren)

"uunnhh! Ok" Jawab Armin.

"Ya-a─.." Perkataan Jean terpotong karena Eren menarik lengan bajunya.

"Jangan lupa perlihatkan sihirnya kalau kau sudah berhasil menguasainya." Eren melepas lengan baju Jean setelah mengatakannya.  
Sambil tersenyum Eren juga melambaikan tangannya kepada Jean dan diwaktu bersamaanpun muncul seorang wanita dibelakang mereka(Armin dan Eren) dengan menggunakan syal merah yang dililitkan disekitar lehernya, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam.

"Eren!"

"Ya? Ada apa Mikasa?"

"Udah saatnya kau pulang Eren." Jawab Mikasa sambil mendekati Eren

"Ok"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Skip Time_ _6 tahun kemudian_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Uwaaaahh! Ular!"

'JDUAK'

"Uwaaaahh Laba-laba!"

'PLAK'

"Uwaaaaaahh…"

"Uwaaahhh…"

"Uwaaa…"

"Uwa…"

Tidak ada badai tidak ada hujan tidak ada petir tidak ada angin, Eren yang seharusnya sudah terbiasa berkeliaran bersama Mikasa untuk mencari ranting kayu dan berburu. Hari ini dia ketakutan sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti baru yang pertama kali untuknya. Mikasa yang sedaritadi melihat Eren begitu, mengernyit dan khawatir.

"Eren!"

"a-ya? Ada a-apa Mikasa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Amat sangat baik Mikasa.. a.. hahahahaha." Tawa Eren hampa.

"Kau beneran baik-baik saja Eren?" Tanya Mikasa sekali lagi.

"Iya!"

Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka mengumpulkan ranting kayu. Namun ketika Eren ingin kembali kerumah, tak seorangpun dia lihat disana, tak terkecuali Mikasa, dengan kata lain dia tersesat.

"Mikasaaaa!"

"Mikasaaa!"

"Mikasa!"

"Mikasa!"

"..."

...

"Hiks, aku tersesat." Isak Eren namun terhentikan ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang menginjak ranting kayu.

"Si-siapa!?" Pekik Eren terkejut dan takut mengerti kondisinya karena seorang diri dihutan dimalam hari.

"Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam begini bocah?"

"Jangan memanggilku bocah!"

"Kutanya sekali lagi, sedang apa kau disini bocah?"

"…. Kau siapa?"

"..."

"A-aku tersesat."

"hn, ikut aku bila kau tidak ingin dimakan binatang buas disini."  
_  
'Si-siapa dia?' _Batin Eren curiga.

"Tidak perlu takut, walaupun mencurigakan, tapi aku tidak berbahaya."

"a.. ha… hahahaha" Eren tertawa hampa ketika seseorang berhasil menebak apa yang ada dipikirkannya tadi.

Lelaki berambut ebony yang memiliki tinggi dibawah rata-rata tersebut membawa Eren kesebuah markas yang disambut oleh seorang _genderless_ yang memakai kacamata dan rambut kuncir kuda berwarna cokelat serta pria yang dengan rambut pirang.

"Yo~ Rivaille! Siapa itu~ !? Baru kali ini kau membawa seorang tamu.. ooh.,, atau jangan-jangan dia mangsa yang baru kau tangkap?" Tanya Hanji tersenyum nista yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Rivaille.

"Tidak, dia bukan mangsa dan seharusnya kau mengenalnya. Irvin ijinkan dia menginap malam ini, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap dirinya."

"Ok, tidak masalah dan itu sudah menjadi tugasmu sebagai kekasihnya. Jadi, apakah dia sudah tau kalau kita ini _vampire_? Kalau belum tau lebih baik kita merahasiakannya saja." Saran Irvin.

"Lagipula~…. ─" Hanji tersenyum penuh arti sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat kekasihmu kabur ketakutan hanya karena kau seorang _vampire_, bukan?"  
pertanyaan Hanji sukses membuat Rivaille mengernyit dan memberikan _deathglare_ kepada si_genderless_ tersebut.  
_  
'Kekasih? Mungkin suatu hari nanti.'_ Batin Rivaille.

"Tunggu dulu ku─"

"A-ano! Se-sebenarnya kita dimana?"  
Eren yang sedaritadi berdiri dibelakang mereka dan mendengar percakapan mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia mengerti mulai merasa risih dan canggung serta takut karena hari sudah malam dan terlebih lagi tidak ada seorangpun yang dia kenal disini.

'_Betapa bodohnya diriku, mau saja mengikuti orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali.'_ Eren mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

'_Mikasa… dimana kau.. kok bisa begini sih!?'_ Eren nangis membatin.

"Kau saat ini sedang berada dimarkas kami, dan anggaplah seperti rumahmu sendiri dan jangan segan-segan kepada kami." Sambut Irvin ramah.

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya Hanji basa-basi.

"Er─.."

"Jaegar.. Eren Jaegar…" Jawab Rivaille mantap.  
Eren, yang merasa namanya disebut cuman bisa membulatkan matanya dengan posisi mulut masih terbuka karena kaget dan heran darimana pria itu mengetahui namanya.

"Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tau kalau namaku Eren Jaeger?" Tanya Eren.

"hmm~ sepertinya kau sudah melupakannya bocah." Jawab Hanji sehingga membuat Rivaille tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi.

"ck, sudahlah ayo cepat masuk! Atau kau mau tidur diluar dan menjadi makanan empuk untuk 'Para' binatang buas?" Tanya Rivaille sambil masuk meninggalkan Eren, yang diikutin oleh Irvin dan Hanji yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Eren langsung menggeleng cepat dan berlari masuk kedalam mengikuti Rivaille.

Eren masih terus bertanya-tanya dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu apa yang pernah dilupakannya dan siapa mereka '_mereka siapa? Apakah aku mengenal mereka? Dan siapa pria pendek itu_ –coret kata pendek-_? Darimana mereka tau namaku? Dan.. Mikasa! Dimana kau!?'_ Eren nangis membatin lagi ketika mengingat Mikasa.

'_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Mikasa.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EREENN!"

"ERREEENN!"

"Mikasaaa!"

Mikasa langsung dengan sigap membalikan tubuhnya dan tak lupa dengan kuda-kudanya mengetahui akan bahaya berada sendiri dihutan dimalam hari. Namun yang muncul adalah sang Ayah dengan wajah –syukurlah-kau-baik-baik-saja-. Grisha melirik kanan-kiri untuk melihat Eren. Namun hasilnya nihil dan memberikan tatapan –dimana-eren?- kepada Mikasa. Mikasa yang mengetahui apa maksud dari tatapan tersebut langsung menjawab.

"Kami terpisahkan ayah, saat Mikasa mau memanah seekor rusa, Mikasa meninggalkan Eren begitu saja, maafkan atas kelalaian Mikasa dalam menjaganya, Mikasa pantas dihukum." Jawab Mikasa dengan merasa penuh bersalah.

"Tidak Mikasa. Ini semua bukan salahmu dan juga bukan salah siapa-siapa. Eren laki-laki, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ta-tapi─.."

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang, hari sudah larut malam, kita tunggu saja dan percaya kalau Eren akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan mencarinya lagi kalau besok pagi dia tidak pulang."

**TBC  
**

**Mind to review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang, hari sudah larut malam, kita tunggu saja dan percaya kalau Eren akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan mencarinya lagi kalau besok pagi dia tidak pulang."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

'Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok'

"….."

"A-ano, ummm…." Eren tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia sebenarnya merasa canggung ketika dilihat seperti itu oleh mereka berdua ketika mereka sedang makan. Rivaille menyadarinya dan berdecak kesal.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kalian berdua berhenti menatapnya seperti itu? Terutama dirimu Hanji."

Yang dibilang malah cengir tak jelas, sedangkan Irvin hanya mengangguk pergi dan Rivaille menatap tajam Hanji sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hie~ Rivaille mau kabur kemana?~ Nanti kalau Eren kenapa-napa gimana?~"  
Rivaille memberi tatapan –Kalau-kau-berani-macam-macam-akan-kubunuh-kau- setelah Hanji berkata seperti itu. Yang ditatap hanya makin cengar-cengir tak jelas dan Rivaillepun meninggalkannya.

"A-ano, yang tadi itu namanya Rivaille ya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat bocah?" Tanya Hanji penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Eren sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti anak hilang ingatan.

"Sudah kubilang Tante! Aku bukan bocah!"

"Ta-ta-tante!? Jangan panggil aku tante! Gini-gini banyak yang antri! (Author : Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Apanya yang ngantri? And ngantri apaan? |Hanji : Mau tau aja loe thor! Hihihihi |#TendangHanji|Author : udah sana lanjut! Alay kamu! -_-) Jadi Ren! Kamu benar-benar ga ingat sama sekali!?"

"Ti-…Tidak! Emangnya kalian siapa!? Apakah kita kenal sebelumnya!?"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingat kalung biru yang sedang kau pakai itu diberikan oleh siapa?"

'_E-eh? Iya ya.. niih kalung dari siapa? Mikasa? Jean? Armin?'_ Batin Eren bertanya-tanya menyadari bahwa telah melupakan seseorang yang telah memberikan kalung tersebut.

"Dan, apakah kau menyadari kalau kalung yang kau pakai sangat mirip dengan milik Rivaille? Cuman memiliki perbedaan warnanya saja." Lanjut Hanji.

"E-eh!?"

**Flash Back (on)**

_Rivaille POV (on)  
_(6 Tahun yang lalu)

Kami, kaum _vampire_ tumbuh 3x kali lebih cepat dan memiliki kekuatan penyembuh luka ditubuh lebih cepat daripada manusia atau bahkan bisa dibilang manusia tidak memiliki kekuatan itu sama sekali. Dan kamipun bisa hidup dalam jangka waktu yang amat sangat panjang terkecuali dibunuh. Pada umumnya, _vampire_ tidak bisa hidup dibawah sinar matahari, aku bersyukur akan fakta itu karena aku pada dasarnya sudah membenci matahari. Matahari itu panas makanya aku membencinya. Tapi kami berbeda dengan _vampire_ lainnya, itu semua berkat Grisha Jaeger, dia menemukan sebuah cairan yang dapat membantu kaum _vampire_ dapat bertahan dibawah sinar matahari selama 4 jam. Berkat cairan tersebut kami bisa hidup berdampingan dengan kaum manusia dan menutupi identitas kami. Salahnya, aku membenci manusia amat sangat, mereka egois, mereka menindas kami, walaupun kami tidak menghisap darah mereka, kami hanya minum pil sebagai pengganti makanan pokok kami.

Singkat cerita sampai saat ini mereka belum mengetahui identitas kami sebagai _vampire_, dan aku seminggu lagi ulang tahun. _Skip time_ saat aku berulang tahun ibuku memberikan 2 buah kalung, yang 1 warna merah yang 1 lagi warna biru. Ibuku menjelaskan kelak kalung ini harus diberikan kepada orang yang kita cintai karena kalung ini dapat memberitahukan kita apabila kekasih kita dalam bahaya dimanapun dia berada dan kalung itu akan bersinar sangat terang sebagai tandanya. Dan darimana kita bisa tau bahwasannya dia itu kekasih kita atau jodoh kita? Jantung seorang _vampire_ akan berdetak sangat cepat dan akan memiliki rangsangan untuk menghisap darahnya sampai habis, dan matanya akan berubah menjadi merah dalam seketika walaupun tidak ada bau darah maupun darah disana.

Aku berpikir bahwa kehidupan kami akan selamanya setenang ini, sedamai ini. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Dihari ulang tahunku ini, identitas kami ketahuan, kami ketahuan karena ayahku, dia ingin menolong seorang manusia dari seorang pembunuhan berantai, dan begitulah..

Manusia tidak tau diri….

Setelah identitas kami ketahuan, rumah kami dibakar. Ayah dan ibuku dibunuh didepan mataku. Aku syok tapi tetap memasang wajah datarku terhadap mereka. Karena yang aku lihat saat itu adalah mereka tersenyum padaku sambil berkata 'Lari'. Bukankah mereka merasa kesakitan? Saat ditusuk jantungnya? Saat dibakar? Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Aku tidak tau kenapa mereka bisa tersenyum seperti itu.  
Akupun tidak membuang-buang waktu, aku berhasil melarikan diri, kedalam hutan. Aku berencana untuk kemarkasnya Irvin. Tapi, walaupun aku berhasil meloloskan diri dari manusia tidak tau diri itu, aku sekarat saat ini, aku mempunyai luka dalam dan membutuhkan waktu lama agar luka itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Lain hal kalau aku menghisap darah manusia secara langsung, itu akan membantuku menyembuhkan lukaku dalam waktu cepat. Dan sepertinya takdir sedang berbaik hati kepadaku. Didepanku sedang berdiri seorang bocah berambut coklat dan mata berwarna zambrud..

_Rivaille POV(Off)_

_Eren POV(on)_  
(6 Tahun yang lalu)

Aku Eren Jaeger, anak dari Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger. Saat itu yang aku tau, Ayahku sedang sibuk-sibuknya sedang membuat cairan untuk membantu kaum _vampire _dapat bertahan dibawah sinar matahari. Aku mengernyit dan bertanya. Tapi dia hanya menjawab _"Kita punya hutang budi dengan mereka."_ Hutang budi? Emang apaan? Entahlah, hanya dia, Ibuku, keluarga _vampire_ itu dan tuhan yang tau akan hutang budi itu.

Setelah beberapa bulan setelah cairan itu ditemukan, rumah keluarga _vampire_ itu dibakar karena identitas mereka sebagai _vampire_ terungkap saat menolong seseorang dari seorang pembunuh dan aku melihat seorang anak berambut hitam (pendek emang) sedang berlari menuju hutan, warga mengejarnya tapi takut karena dia lari kehutan. Mereka takut karena banyak rumor mengatakan banyaknya kaum_ vampire_ tinggal dihutan dan tidak seperti _vampire_ yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Makanan pokok mereka darah manusia, bukan pil. Jadi, merekapun menghentikan pengejaran mereka.

Dimataku, mereka semua keterlaluan. Padahal sudah ditolong malah itu balasannya. Walaupun mereka manusia dan aku juga manusia, tetap saja mereka keterlaluan. _Vampire_ itu menolong, bukan menghisap darah manusia.

Aku merasa iba dan kasihan, walaupun aku masih kecil dan berumur 9 tahun saat ini. Aku mengerti. Maka dari itu aku mengejarnya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa aku mengetahui dimana dia berada saat ini, aku merasa seolah-olah ada yang menarikku kearah laki-laki itu dan jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku tidak tau itu mengapa. Apakah aku sakit jantung? Entahlah aku juga ga tau.

Aku tau kalau aku kehutan, 99% aku ga bakal kembali hidup-hidup. Tapi, badanku bergerak sendiri untuk pergi ketempat laki-laki itu sedang berada. Dan, disinilah aku saat ini, didepan matanya, didepan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka, terduduk ditanah dekat pohon, menatapku dengan tajam dengan mata semerah darah dibawah sinar rembulan.

_Eren POV(Off)_

_Normal POV_

"Siapa kau!? Kenapa kau ada disini bocah!? Cari mati!?" Bentak Rivaille dan terkejut setelah menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

'_Seharusnya aku langsung menyergapnya, bukan mengkhawatirkannya, dan kenapa aku merasa sesak melihatnya? Aku ingin menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia… seperti yang dibilang ibuku?'_ Batin Rivaille bertanya-tanya.

"K-kau ga apa-apa?" Tanya Eren takut-takut.

"Hn. Siapa namamu bocah?"

"E-eren Jaeger, anda baik-baik saja sir?"

"Ok, Eren Jaeger, mulai saat ini, detik ini juga, dibawah sinar rembulan ini kau adalah kekasihku, milikku seutuhnya dan selamanya! Setelah aku agak baikan nanti kita akan melakukan ritual." Jelas Rivaille panjang lebar yang seenaknya mendeklarasikan Eren sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ba-baiklah sir, tapi, kekasih itu apa sir?"

"Dan.. setelah melakukan ritual akan kubuat kau menjadi istriku." Tampaknya Rivaille tidak mendengar pertanyaan Eren dan sukses membuat Eren kaget mendengar kata 'Istri' itu dan membuatnya merasa kesal.

"Aku cowok sir! Cowok tulen! Bukan banci dan bukan cewek! Dan lagi, aku masih berumur 9 tahun! Masih kecil! Tapi bukan bocah!" Protes Eren tidak terima karena merasa dihina Rivaille.

"9 tahun!? Masa?" Tanya Rivaille tidak percaya bila dilihat dari segi ketinggian tubuh Eren.

"Itu karena aku tinggi sir! Makanya jadi orang punya badan jangan pendek-pendek kali!" Ejek Eren sambil berpose mengejek, menjulurkan lidah dengan 1 jari kanan dan kiri dimasing-masing sudut mulut sambil berkata 'WEEEEKKKKK'

Rivaille bukannya merasa tersinggung ataupun marah, dia malah merasa gemas dan langsung menarik kedua lengan Eren dan mencium, menjilat dan mengigit bibir Eren dengan nafsu sehingga membuat bibir Eren berdarah dan Eren melenguh kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit sir! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Bentak Eren.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali sehingga tidak terlihat dan yang terlihat hanyalah wajah datarnya saja.

"Nih kalung biru ini untukmu." Rivaille memakaikan kalung itu keleher Eren.

"Jangan hilang, itu sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku selamanya dan itu merupakan hadiah dari ibuku untuk terakhir kalinya."

"A-aku turut ber-.."

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhnya sudah dibopong ala _bridal style_ (kalau ga salah author namanya -") kesebuah markas. Disana dia dikenalkan Rivaille kepada seorang _genderless_ bernama Hanji dan satu lagi seorang pria berambut pirang bernama Irvin.

Setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh Hanji apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Kekasih' itu akhirnya Eren mengerti, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi sayang itu menandakan dirinya bahwasannya dia itu seorang gay, dan Eren merasa sedikit jijik terhadap dirinya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dikatakan kepada sang Ayah, dan dia juga tidak lupa mengatakan bahwasannya dia adalah anaknya Grisha Jaeger. Rivaille tampak sedikit terkejut tapi tidak terlalu mempersalahkan hal itu.

Rivaille mengantarkan Eren saat subuh, saat tiba dirumah dia langsung mengatakan kepada Ayahnya apa yang sedang terjadi malam itu. Dan entah kenapa tampaknya Grisha setuju dan merestui hubungan mereka.

3 bulan telah berlalu, dan Erenpun sering bermain kehutan untuk ketemu Rivaille. Tapi karena umur Eren masih terlalu muda. Rivaille tidak melakukan ritual itu dan akan menunggu Eren sampai tunggu dewasa dan siap akan 'Hal' tersebut.

Jean yang melihat perubahan sikap Eren akhir-akhir ini. Mengernyit dan bertanya kepada Armin, Mikasa, Connie, dan teman-teman lainnya. Tetapi yang dia dapat adalah nihil. Jadi, pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mematai-matai Eren, dia tau ini terdengar sedikit gila, tapi dia tidak takut karena dia adalah seorang penyihir. Dan dia menyukai Eren.

_Jean POV(on)  
_(6 Tahun yang lalu)

Aku mengikutinya secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui Eren, hingga akhirnya sampai disebuah markas. Disana, ketika Eren sampai disana, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek, dan dia… memeluk Eren, mereka tampak mesra, aku marah aku emosi dan akupun langsung berlari kerumah Petra, guru sihirku. Aku tidak tau Miss Petra itu manusia atau bukan karena dia telah hidup selama berabad-abad. Aku berlari ketempat Miss Petra karena dialah satu-satunya yang seperti keluargaku, aku hidup sebatang kara, dan dialah yang selama ini membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan kepada Miss Petra. Aku juga menanyakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkan Eren kembali. Namun, aku terkejut saat melihat raut wajah Miss Petra. Aku melihat banyak aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya, sambil berkata _'Akan kubunuh kau Eren!'_.Menyadari apa yang baru dikatakan Miss Petra, aku langsung marah dan menjerit '_Apa-apaan kau Miss! Kalau kau berani membunuh Eren, Kubunuh Rivaille dan juga kau! Walaupun aku telah berhutang budi banyak denganmu! Tapi aku sangat mencintai Eren!'_ Aku membentak, marah dan memaki Miss Petra. Tampaknya dia terkejut. Namun, aku lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar ide gila Miss Petra yaitu menghapus ingatan Eren selamanya selama dia berumur 9 tahun, jadi segala hal saat dia berumur 9 tahun akan dilupakan dan akan hilang dari memorinya selamanya.  
Namun, karena keegoisanku sendiri aku menyetujuinya yang tanpa sadar hal itu akan membuatku menyesal diakhir nanti. _'maafkan aku Eren, aku mencintaimu.'_ Dengan menghilangnya ingatan Eren, aku akan berusaha membuatnya milikku selamanya.

_Jean POV(Off)_

Namun, disisi lain tampaknya berkata lain, Niatnya emang menghilang ingatan seseorang, tapi ada maksud tersembunyi disana.

_Petra POV(on)_

Setelah aku mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Jean, aku tidak bisa terima, karena aku mencintai Rivaille melebihi siapapun, tapi, karena aku masih mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan dan aku tidak mau menjadi jelek dimata publik dan dimata Jean sebagai 'Dewi Penolongnya' dan sebagai penerusku nanti maka aku menyusun rencana lain. Aku mengatakan akan menghapus ingatan Eren, namun itu hanya akan berlangsung sementara karena apabila mereka berdua bertemu kembali dan mereka telah memiliki ikatan yang kuat dan perasaan yang kuat, itu akan membuat ingatan Eren akan kembali, maka dari itu aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membunuh Eren agar Rivaille akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Ketika Eren sudah pulang kerumahnya, aku memasukkan asap itu kekamarnya saat dia tidur dan memberikan sebuah mantra kutukan kepada bocah itu. Kutukan apabila ingatannya kembali dia akan mati dengan sendirinya saat itu juga.

_Petra POV(Off)_

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Eren tidak pernah lagi kehutan, dan bahkan yang dia ingat adalah kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10. Rivaille yang menunggu kedatangan Eren hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, menjadi khawatir dan gelisah. Namun, dia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya dan percaya bahwa Eren akan datang menemuinya, tak peduli berapa lamapun dia harus menunggu dan dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Petra telah menghapus ingatannya. Rivaille ingin kekota namun sayang, takdir berkata lain, Rivaille tidak bisa masuk kekota dimana Eren tinggal karena ada seorang penyihir yang membuat tameng yang membuat kaum _vampire_ tidak bisa masuk maupun keluar darisana. Maka dari itu, Rivaille tetap menunggu dan menunggu. Kalung Rivaille bersinar terang walaupun hanya sebentar setelah tameng itu dibuat tapi Rivaille tidak menyadarinya karena saat ini dia sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertemu Eren tetapi hasilnya adalah nihil.

Dan, tampaknya takdir sedang dipihak Rivaille saat ini, dia bertemu Eren lagi dihutan setelah ditunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Yang membuat Rivaille bertanya-tanya dan kesal adalah Eren tidak mengingatnya sama sekali bahkan Hanji dan juga Irvin. _'Ada yang tidak beres'_ Batin Rivaille was-was dan curiga terhadap apa yang terjadi terhadap ingatan Eren. Diapun berniat membawa Eren kemarkas Irvin dan mencoba apakah dia mengingat mereka berdua, namun hasilnya nihil. Hingga akhirnya dia bercerita kepada Hanji apa yang sedang terjadi terhadap Eren yang tampaknya seperti amnesia itu. Dan disinilah mereka saat ini selama beberapa saat diruang makan, yang tak lama kemudian hanya tinggal Hanji dan Eren diruangan tersebut.

_**Flash Back (Off)**_

Hanji mengernyit ketika melihat Eren yang tampaknya linglung itu. Yang dia dapat saat ini adalah 'Eren Hilang Ingatan Tanpa Sebab'. Karena penasaran, dia bertanya lebih jauh.

"Eren, apakah kau ingat tentang masa-masa saat kau berumur 9 tahun?"

"9 tahun?"

"Iya"

Eren tampak sangat berpikir keras namun hasilnya nihil, membuat Hanji kesal melihatnya.

'_Seperti yang dikatakan Rivaille sebelumnya, ada yang tidak beres, akanku cari tau!'_ Batin Hanji mantap.

.

.

.

.

Pagipun menyising, dan Eren terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, namun dia terkejut saat yang dia lihat adalah kamarnya sendiri. Dia mengira apa yang terjadi semalam adalah mimpi, namun hal tersebut jadi 'batal' saat melihat ada sebuah roti dan susu disamping tempat tidurnya. Dan sebuah surat.

'_Eren, aku senang kita bisa berjumpa lagi, namun ada yang tidak beres, ada apa denganmu?'_

'_Kau hilang ingatan?'_

'_Hilang ingatan karena apa?'_

'_Bertahun-tahun lamanya aku menunggumu disini, ditempat seperti biasa bertemu.'_

'_Namun yang kudapatkan adalah dirimu yang hilang ingatan seperti ini.'_

'_Aku akan mencari tau, dan aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja disini, aku akan mencari tau.'_

'_Oleh karena itu, datanglah lagi kehutan malam ini.'_

'_Aku akan menunggumu persis ditempat semalam.'_

'_Walaupun kau tersesat nantinya, tenang saja, aku akan segera menemukanmu.'_

'_Salam hangat.'_

'_Kekasihmu Rivaille.'_

Eren tampaknya terkejut saat setelah membacanya.

'_Kekasih?'_ Batin Eren bertanya-tanya. Namun, Eren tidak ambil pusing karena dia juga ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali akan memori saat dia berumur 9 tahun.

Erenpun turun untuk makan sarapan. Eren mengernyit ketika mendapat pemandangan seperti itu seolah-olah dia itu hantu atau apalah semacamnya sehingga membuat mereka berekspresi ria seperti itu dan berteriak.

"EREEEENNN!?"

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buat Reviews**

Chapter 1

**ShilaFantasy **: Ntar ada di chapter 2 ^^ thanks ya udh mau reviews and sorry baru dibalas sekarang..

**Ai-Kazoku06** : Thank you ^^

**Azure'czar **: Thanks atas Reviewnya ^^

**Fay-ssu **(Untuk chapter 1 and 2) : Semuanya udah terjawab, dan pertanyaan terakhir akan yaah silahkan baca storynya ^^ thanks udh reviews ^^

.

.

.

.

**Forbiden Love**

**Disclaimer by - Isayama Hajime**

**Story by - Gil Corbeille**

**Warning : Typo, gaje**

**Don't like don't read, Thanks ^^**

.

.

.

.

Erenpun turun untuk makan sarapan. Eren mengernyit ketika mendapat pemandangan seperti itu seolah-olah dia itu hantu atau apalah semacamnya sehingga membuat mereka berekspresi ria seperti itu dan berteriak.

"EREEEENNN!?"

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Eren mengernyit dan berkata "Apa?"  
Kesal dengan sambutan yang tidak biasa itu dan kesal karena sifat overprotective saudara tirinya itu Mikasa.

"Eren!? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Tersesat kemana kamu semalam?" Tanya Mikasa bertubi-tubi.

"Eren… Sejak kapan kau berada dirumah?" Tanya Grisha yang keheranan melihat anaknya tiba-tiba sudah berada dirumah, terlebih lagi keluarnya langsung dari kamar dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Eren tersentak sadar terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi. Bingung ingin merespon apa, maka Erenpun berkata…

"Haaaaahhh!?"

"Kamu kapan masuk kerumahnya? Rumahkan selalu dikunci kalau sudah malam ataupun mau tidur, dan pagi ini kamu tiba-tiba sudah nongol disini dan pintu rumah masih dikunci jendela kamar kamupun dikunci dari dalam, tapi kamu munculnya dari kamar kamu. Bukankah itu aneh? Semalam kamu tersesat dan tiba-tiba pagi ini orangnya udah ada." Jelas Grisha panjang lebar setelah melihat anaknya kebingungan itu.

"Haaahhhh?"

Grisha, Carla, serta Mikasa mengernyit melihat respon Eren yang seperti itu. Entah karena baru bangun tidur atau emang Erennya yang agak linglung saat ini, entahlah hanya Eren dan Tuhan yang tau. Mereka menunggu respon Eren lebih lanjut namun hasilnya nihil dan Mikasa mulai merasa resah dengan atmosfer seperti ini.

"Ere-…"

"Udah sini kamu! Ayo dimakan sarapannya!" Sela Carla sebelum Mikasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Carla tidak ingin terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut, karena yang terpenting baginya hanyalah anaknya hidup sehat, bugar, dan baik-baik saja.

"Bu, aku makan sedikit aja, tadi dikamar aku udah makan roti dan minum susu dingin." Carla mengernyit dan heran karena setaunya dia tidak mengantarkan sarapan apapun kekamar Eren, namun Carla mengabaikan hal itu dan mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban 'Iya' kepada Eren.

.

.

.

.

Jean yang dari semalam uring-uringan, langsung kegirangan setelah mendengar berita "Eren Pulang" entah dari siapa dia mendengarnya. Jeanpun langsung berlari menuju tempat Eren tinggal dan berteriak.

"EREEEENNNNN!"

Seketika Eren tersedak dan langsung menyipitkan matanya setelah mendengar orang memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

'_Itu pasti Jean'_ Batin Eren menerka.

Eren langsung keluar dari rumahnya tanpa lupa aura kegelepan disekitar tubuhnya juga ikut serta. Jean langsung memeluk Eren ketika melihatnya tanpa menyadari sedaritadi Eren sudah memberikan _Deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada Jean dan aura kegelapannya.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?"

'BUUGGGHH'

Eren menendang perut Jean yang dengan suksesnya membuat Jean tersungkur ketanah.

"A-apa!?" Jean memekik pelan.

"Bukannya malah apa! Gila ya jerit-jerit gitu pada pagi hari begini? Orang mau sarapanpun jadi ga tenang!" Ngomel Eren panjang lebar dan langsung masuk rumah, tak lupa dia sambil membanting pintu.

'BRAAAKKK'

Jean membatu melihat reaksi Eren yang seperti itu dan disambut dengan tepukan pelan kebahu Jean pelan oleh Armin.

"A-ah Armin!? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru tadi aku disini, begitu mendengar kabar Eren telah kembali aku sedang kesini, namun kelihatannya Eren menjadi badmood gara-garamu."

"Bu-bukan-.."

"Sudahlah Jean. Akui saja kesalahanmu itu. Memang ga seharusnya begitu kamu tadi."

"A-akukan khawatir emang salah!?"

Armin geleng-geleng kepala lihat Jean.

"Jaa-nee Jean."

"Woi! Apa-apaan siih? Tapi…."

'_Semalam dia tersesat di…. Hutan?' _Batin Jean was-was.

'_Dia ga ketemu sama sicebol itu kan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memberitahu Miss Petra atau diam-diam aja? Aah tapi kan Eren lupa ingatan.. Jadi, walaupun ketemu ga mungkin bisa langsung ingat dan punya 'rasa' itu'_ Tepis Jean berusaha menyingkirkan firasat buruk itu dan kembali kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Eren tampaknya sudah tidak mood lagi memakan sarapannya. Carla mengernyit dan ingin menanyakan kenapa, namun…

"Tadi itu Jean ya?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa?"

"…"

"Semalam kamu tidur dimana Eren? Dan kenapa kamu bisa tersesat?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana caranya kau masuk kerumah, Eren? Semalam, apakah kau ada makan malam? Makan apa? Dimana?"

"…"

"Eren jawab pertanyaanku."

'BRAAAKKK' Eren banting meja, emosi melihat Mikasa yang seperti itu.

'_Emangnya dia emakku apa!? Emakku aja ga gitu-gitu kali'_ batin Eren kesal, dan langsung keluar kamar. Mikasa hendak mengejarnya, namun ditahan Carla yang saat ini menyaksikan Eren meninggalkan ruang makannya tanpa memakan sesuappun sarapannya.

"Eren, jangan lupa untuk turun makan siangmu ya nak. Ibu dan Ayah nanti siang akan keluar kota bersama Mikasa karena ada perlu."

"A-apa? Kok aku ikut bu?"

"Bukankah kamu mau menjadi dokter Mikasa?" Tanya Carla sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Mikasa menaikkan syal merahnya sampai menutupi pipinya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang terpancar merona dipipinya.

"Iya bu."

'_hmmfffhh'_ Eren mendengus pelan _'Kebetulan sekali aku ada perlu mala mini, jadi tak perlu repot-repot ngendap-ngendap keluar.'_

"Kami ada kemungkinan tidak akan pulang hari ini Eren, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik." Grisha memperingati Anaknya karena tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk pergi-pulang dalam 1 hari.

"Iya, tenang saja." Dan Erenpun hanya masuk kekamar dan berada disana sampai malam.

.

.

.

.

Malampun tiba dan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan surat itu, Eren menuju hutan. Jean yang baru saja pulang dari tempat Miss Petra untuk belajar sihir tanpa sengaja melihat Eren keluar hutan pada malam hari begini. Jean mengernyit dan berinisiatip untuk mengikutinya diam-diam, takut akan bahaya yang ada dihutan dan tak lupa bahwasannya Eren itu hanya manusia biasanya, bukan _vampire_ ataupun penyihir.

Eren tak menyadari Jean yang mengikutinya daritadi, sesampai dihutan, dia menemukan sosok orang yang ingin ditemuinya dan 2 temannya yaitu Hanji dan Irvin.

"Eren, sini! Minum obat ini."

"O-obat!? Obat apa ini?" Tanya Eren was-was. Jean yang menyaksikan hal tersebut menjaga jarak sejauh 5 meter, entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu, tapi, badannya bergerak sendiri dan member warning –Jangan-Terlalu-Dekat-Kalau-Kau-Tidak-Mau-Mati-Kon yol-

"Sudahlah, minum saja! Ga usah banyak tanya!" Jawab Rivaille kesal.

"Hihihihi~ sudah minum saja sana! Kamu mau tau ingatan 9 tahunmu itukan?~" Tanya Hanji.

Eren langsung meminumnya dan

'GLUK GLUK GLUK'

Dia merasa pusing seketika.

"Bisa kau tahan sebentar rasa pusingmu itu?" Tanya Rivaille khawatir walaupun tak ada yang menyadarinya. Eren mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban 'Iya' darinya. Rivaille memberikan pose 'perintah' untuk Eren agar mendekat padanya. Eren terkejut bukan main terhadap apa yang Rivaille lakukan saat ini kepadanya. Rivaille menggigitnya. Rivaille itu adalah seorang…

'_Vampire?'_ Batin Eren sebelum dia pingsan karena pengaruh obat tersebut.

'_Kuharap obatku manjur, kalau tidak.. hidupku diujung tanduk'_ Hanji berdoa agar semuanya berjalan dengan mulus.

**Flash Back (on)**

"Hanji, jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Eren?" Tanya Rivaille bertubi-tubi setelah mengantarkan Eren.

"Hihihihihi~ jarang-jarang melihatmu yang OOC begini." Goda Hanji dan mendapat _Deathglare_ Rivaille.

"Ok ok, maaf. Begini, menurutku ada yang salah dengan Eren. Dia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya, masa kecilnya. Maksudku, masa-masa ketika dia bertemu denganmu, masa ketika dia berumur 9 tahun. Bukankah itu aneh? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kalung itu. Kalaupun seandainya dia amnesia, tapi karena apakah dia itu amnesia?" Jelas Hanji panjang lebar yang ditanggapi dalam diam oleh Rivaille.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide yang cemerlang dari Hanji yang juga bakal membuat nyawanya menjadi taruhan untuk Rivaille apabila dia gagal nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menggigit dia, menghisap darahnya dan menggunakan kekuatan _vampire_mu itu untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Dan setelah itu, Identitasku ketahuan oleh Eren yang amnesia saat ini, dan dia justru akan pergi jauh meninggalkanku dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan ekspresi ketakutan itulah yang akan menjadi kenangan terakhirku karena dia tidak akan pergi kehutan lagi karena takut denganku." Protes Rivaille disertai dengan_ Deathglare_ kepada Hanji.

Hanji bergidik ngeri melihat Rivaille ngomong panjang lebar seperti itu, karena biasanya Rivaille sangat menghemat kata atau bahkan kelihatan seperti tidak menanggapi walaupun sebenarnya terkadang benar-benar tidak ditanggapi.

"A-aku akan membuat obat, ketika kau menggigit Eren dia akan pingsan, dia tidak akan menjadi _vampire_ setelah kau menggigitnya dan setelah dia sadar dia tidak akan mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Hn. Kalau begitu, nyawamu sebagai jaminannya." Tegas Rivaille tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hanji.

"A-apa!?"

'BLAM'

Rivaille langsung masuk kekamarnya ketika percakapaan tersebut sudah dianggapnya selesai. Hanji yang sedaritadi melihat Rivaille meninggalkannya setelah berucap begitu langsung membatu yang disertai dengan facepalm ria Irvin.

"Mati aku."

Ucapan Hanji membuat Irvin merasa iba melihatnya.

**Flash back (off)**

'_Petra! Dan simuka Kuda itu! Ternyata kalian yang ada dibalik semua ini.'_ Namun Rivaille masih tidak menyadari maksud lain dari Petra dan dampak terhadap apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren kalau dia mengingat memorinya saat dia masih berumur 9 tahun. Rivaille mengenali Petra, tapi tidak dengan Jean.

Rivaille meremas bahu Eren, kesal terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Eren saat ini. Hanji yang melihatnya seperti itu mengingatkan Rivaille agar segera kemarkas karena obatnya hanya akan membuatnya pingsan selama 30 menit.

Ketika mereka ingin kembali kemarkas berserta Eren yang digendong oleh Rivaille, dihadang oleh sihir Jean, dan langsung membawa Eren lari dari Rivaille.

'_Sicebol itu!'_

'_Muka kuda!'_

Batin mereka serempak sambil acara melarikan-mengejar Eren.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika mereka ingin kembali kemarkas berserta Eren yang digendong oleh Rivaille, dihadang oleh sihir Jean, dan langsung membawa Eren lari dari Rivaille.

'_Sicebol itu!'_

'_Muka kuda!'_

Batin mereka serempak sambil acara melarikan-mengejar Eren.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Muka kuda… Kembalikan Eren!"

"A-apa!? Muka kuda!? Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Dasar Cebol!"

Mendengar kata "Cebol" tersebut membuat Rivaille naik darah hingga-

"Kembalikan dia atau ku-.."

-Membuatnya kaget terperangah-

"bunuh… kau?"

-bersamaan dengan Jean.

"Miss Petra?"

"Hey Rivaille, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu… Jean! Cepat bawa Eren lari!"

Rivaille tersadarkan dari lamunannya setelah mendengar nama Eren. Dia mempercepat larinya, namun, Jean sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke kota dan Petra memperkuat tameng yang mengelilingi kota tersebut. Miris emang. Rivaille berdecak kesal.

"Petra, lepaskan kutukan itu!"

"Tidak." Jawab Petra sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa maksud dari tindakanmu ini? Lepaskan kutukannya atau-"

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku Rivaille."

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku? Sedangkan tameng ini saja tidak bisa kau tangani. Hihihihi~"

'_Sial'_

"Dan kelihatannya kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi, dan bisa kutebak kau mengetahuinya melalui cara yang pada umumnya _vampire_ yang dapat melakukannya."

'_Sial'_

"Dan temanmu yang genderless itulah yang membantumu agar apa yang kau rencanakan itu sukses. Namun tampaknya hanya sukses setengah, benarkan Rivaille?~"

'_Sial!'_

"Wah~ Wah~ Wah~ Tampaknya dugaanku benar." Petra mencoba memanas-manasi Rivaille.

"LEPASKAN EREN! ATAU KUBUNUH KAU! AKAN KUHISAP DARAHMU SAMPAI HABIS! KUKULITI KAU! DAN DAGINGMU AKAN KUJADIKAN MAKANAN ANJING!"

Jean yang mendengarnya tertegun, sedangkan Rivaille sudah habis kesabaran amat sangat ingin membunuh Petra, dan kalau seandainya tidak ada tameng tersebut, mungkin dia sudah melakukan apa yang dibilangnya tadi.

"Hihihi~ Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah Levi~ Segala hal yang menyangkut Eren, kamu baru akan menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang sangat banyak. Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan transaksi?"

"Transaksi?" Tanya Rivaille sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwasannya dia tidak salah mendengar.

"Iya~ Transaksi~ Transaksi~ Aku menginginkan 'itu' darimu. Kalau kau memberikan 'itu' kepadaku, aku akan **melepaskan** Eren." Tawar Petra dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Itu?"

"Kau tau yang aku maksud."

"Hn. Tidak! Aku menolak."

"Hihihi~ tak usah terburu-buru, tenang saja~ Akan kuberi waktu selama 1 hari, kau bisa datang kemari lagi besok pada jam yang sama disini untuk memberikan jawabanmu yang pasti."

Mata Rivaille berkilat tajam, dia sungguh-sungguh sangat ingin menikam Petra saat ini.  
Sesampainya dimarkas, Rivaille menceritakan ulang apa yang terjadi. Hanji dan Irvin hanya menangguk paham. Hanji bergidik ngeri mendengar Petra menjadi orang yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

**Flash back (on)**

_6 tahun yang lalu_

Petra Ral, seorang penyihir yang terkenal saat itu. Ayahnya terkenal sebagai _Mad Sciencetis_ dan Ibu adalah seorang penyihir. Karena Ibunya itulah Petra menjadi seorang penyihir. Penyihir itu tidak abadi, mereka juga manusia biasa, bukan _vampire_. Sekali lagi aku katakan, mereka itu manusia biasa. Namun berbeda dengan keluarga Petra, mereka amat sangat menginginkan hidup abadi, oleh karena itulah Ayahnya menjadi _Mad Sciencetis_.

Petra tidak terlalu tertarik apa yang sedang "dikejar-kejar" oleh Ayah dan Ibunya itu. Dia hanya merasa bosan dengan apa yang dia lalu berhari-hari hingga dia bertemu seorang laki-laki. Sebuah pertemuan yang bisa membuat hidupnya berubah 180 kelak nanti. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam, dan bertubuh pendek dibawah rata-rata, dan memiliki mata hitam yang menunjukkan karakteristik lelaki itu dengan jelas. Petra terpesona melihatnya. Tapi, berkat luka-luka yang ada ditubuh lelaki itu, Petra bisa ngobrol dengannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…."

"Sinilah, ayo kerumahku, akan segera kuobati lukamu."

"Tidak perlu." Tolak lelaki itu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, walaupun aku mencurigakan tapi aku tidak berbahaya kok."

Setelah berpikir panjang lebar, akhirnya lelaki itu mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban "Iya" dan Petra langsung menariknya kerumahnya untuk segera mengobatinya. Petra tertegun melihat luka-luka yang ada ditubuh pria tersebut. Ada banyak luka sayatan dikaki, badan, wajah, serta luka karena kena bakar.

"I-ini…"

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak bisa mengobatinya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, maksudku.. Darimana kau mendapatkan luka sebanyak ini? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu?" Tanya Petra panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas dengan decihan lelaki tersebut.

"Anda tidak perlu tau nona."

Setelah dia mendengar jawaban itu, Petra tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, dia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang membisikan untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Diapun melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengobati lelaki tersebut.

"Hey, kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Petra sambil mencari obat dilemari.

"Rivaille."

"Namaku Petra." Balas Petra sambil mengeluarkan obat yang akan dipakaikan untuk Rivaille. Rivaille mengernyit setelah melihat cairan itu. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau… penyihir?"

"Iya." Jawab Petra sambil tersenyum sumingrah. Dan segera setelah mendengar jawaban "Iya" dari Petra itu, Rivaille sudah menghilang dari matanya.

"Ha? Ko-kok?" Petra tergagap melihat hal itu.

"Cepat ya hilangnya.. jangan-jangan dia penyihir juga makanya bisa begitu cepat hilang, tapi kalau dia penyihir mana mungkin langsung kabur setelah mengetahui aku ini penyihir." Gumannya panjang lebar.

"Jangan-jangan dia perampok?" Tebak Petra asal-asalan.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia seorang pembunuh bayaran?" Tebak Petra yang semakin ngawur saat ini.

"Aah, tapi, kalaupun emang iya ga mungkin langsung lari kalau tau aku penyihir bukan? Akukan niatnya baik." (Author : Entahlah Petra, Authorpun ga ngerti dengan penjelasanmu yang satu ini|Petra : Berarti Author bodoh karena ga ngerti|Author : ==)

"Hmmm.. Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang taulah itu." Namun Petra nampaknya memiliki firasat akan bertemu lagi dengan Rivaille besok ditempat yang sama, dan dijam yang sama. Oleh karena itu, besoknya dia menunggu sosok itu lagi disana. Dan sepertinya takdir sedang berpihak kepada Petra saat ini. Dia bertemu lagi dengan Rivaille sesuai dengan firasatnya itu.

"Hey, Rivaille!" Panggil Petra ramah. Rivaille hanya memutar badannya melihat Petra dan menunggu respon Petra selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan luka-"

"Sudah sembuh total."

Petra tertegun sekali lagi, hanya dalam 1 hari lukanya itu semua sudah sembuh total. Rivaille hanya menatap Petra bosan dan langsung meninggalkannya disana. Mengetahui hal itu, Petra langsung kembali kealam sadarnya-

"E-eh tu-tunggu!"

-Namun telat-

"Yaaahh~"

-Dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Namun dia menyadari 1 hal setelah percakapan tadi.

"Rivaille seorang _vampire_." Tebak Petra yang kali ini benar dan tepat sasaran.

Sejak bertemu Rivaille hari-harinya dia lalui dengan menunggunya lewat dihalaman rumahnya. Kenapa sering lewat? Karena rumahnya dekat gerbang wall Sina. Petra mengernyit karena yang dia lihat berhari-hari adalah kalau Rivaille tidak melewati gerbang pada siang hari pasti bakal ada seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang lewat yang biasa Rivaille gendong tiap malam kedalam wall Sina.

Rasa penasaran Petra menang melawan komitmen Petra bahwasannya dia berkomitmen tidak akan mengikuti Rivaille hanya untuk mengetahui siapa bocah berambut cokelat tersebut. Petra mengikutinya sampai kemarkasnya, dan disana dia mendapati lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut berciuman dengan Rivaille. Petra meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja bukan karena dia 'Panas' ataupun semacamnya, tetapi ada firasat buruk yang dia rasakan saat ini terhadap _keluarganya_.

Keluarga mereka yang gila mencari keabadian, melakukan hal keji hanya untuk itu. Mereka membunuh kaum _vampire_ hanya untuk mengambil darah mereka, serta organ mereka untuk dijadikan eksperimen. Hal itu sudah berlangsung 20 tahun, sebelum Petra lahir. Sudah beratus-ratusan _vampire_ telah mati ditangan ayahnya. Namun, selain hasil eksperimen 20 tahun tersebut nihil, hal tersebut juga sudah menimbulkan banyak dendam dari kaum _vampire_ selama bertahun-tahun hingga tibalah hari dimana roda berputar dan berpihak kepada mereka hari ini.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

'GRIITTT'

'BRAAAAKKKK'

Yah, seperti kalian lihat saat ini. Rumahnya habis dilahap lautan api berserta-

"TIDAAAKK! AYAH! IBU!"

-Orang tuanya-

"TIIDAAAAAKKK"

-dan dia terlambat untuk menolongnya.

_Skip time_ 1 bulan telah berlalu setelah itu, dan Petra banyak dan amat sangat banyak berubah menjadi 180. Dia mengikuti jalur ayahnya yang_ Mad Sciencetis_ dan tetap menjadi penyihir untuk menemukan cara agar orang tuanya bisa hidup kembali. Seketika dia mengingat Rivaille, dia langsung bergegas kesana untuk melakukan perjanjian. Kenapa perjanjian? Kenapa tidak langsung dibunuh? Jawabannya cuman 1.

"Aku mencintaimu Rivaille, dan aku juga menyayangi orang tuaku, tapi aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." Guman Petra sambil berjalan menuju markas Rivaille.

'DUUGH'

"A-dududuh ma-maaf."

"Kau baik-baik saja bocah?"

"i-iya."

"Pulanglah, hari sudah malam, ayo sini kakak temani kamu pulang."

"Aku tidak punya rumah." Petra mengernyit mendengar jawaban dari bocah tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, dimana orang tuamu sekarang?"

"Didalam tanah."

"ooh ya sudah ayo kita ke-… hah?"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dunia, dan aku tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal."

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Petra iba seketika mengingat akan hal kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu, dan dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Diapun langsung mengadopsi bocah tersebut dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal dirumahnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan sebagai tanda dia menyetujuinya untuk tinggal dirumah Petra.

'_Aku akan merawat dan menjaga anak ini.'_ Komitmen Petra dalam hati.

2 bulan telah berlalu, lelaki tersebut bernama Jean dan Petra juga akhirnya mengetahui siapa bocah berambut cokelat tersebut. Lelaki tersebut bernama Eren. Dia adalah kekasih Rivaille. Ok, saya ulangi, dia adalah **kekasih** Rivaille walaupun masih berumur 9 tahun. Petra tidak ingin mengakuinya, tidak ingin menerimanya. Selain Petra mencintai Rivaille pada pandangan pertama, dia juga amat sangat menginginkan keabadian seperti Rivaille. Hidup abadi dan hanya bisa mati apabila dibunuh. Namun, sepertinya takdir sedang berpihak kepadanya saat ini. Jean menyukai Eren, dan dia seperti Petra yang tidak ingin menerima kenyataan tersebut. Seketika saat itu juga terbesit ide gila dari Petra.

"Jean, aku akan menghilangkan ingatan dia selama dia berumur 9 tahun dan aku akan memasang tameng sekeliling wall Sina agar Rivaille tidak bisa masuk kedalam sini dan bertemu dengan Eren." Saran Petra ragu-ragu, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Jean sebagai tanda setuju.

'_Maaf Jean, aku terdengar egois memang, tapi, tetap saja aku akan memberikan kutukan untuk berjaga-jaga walaupun ada kemungkinan besar itu akan membunuh Eren pada akhirnya.'_ Batin Petra miris melihatnya.

**Flash back (off)**

.

.

.

.

Tampak seseorang sedang termenung dekat jendela, Hanji sedih melihat teman seperjuangannya menjadi seperti itu hingga akhirnya terbesit ide cemerlang yang tidak diketahui akan membawa berkah atau bencana akhirnya yang membuat Rivaille terbelalak kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"Rivaille, apakah kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

**TBC**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
